<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nothing Less by Ill_Ratte</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415693">Nothing Less</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte'>Ill_Ratte</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Dating, F/M, Gavin has a wife, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sleepovers, Trans Gavin Reed, basically Nines is sad but it’s unfounded, movies - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:09:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All Nines has wanted was a chance with Gavin. But dating Gavin in an open relationship wasn’t what he expected, especially when he has Gavin’s wife to contend with.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nothing Less</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/squareclair/gifts">squareclair</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>:) please comment!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nines wasn’t sure why Rachel had ever agreed to this. Or why even Gavin had agreed, for that matter. </p><p>It was what Nines wanted, of course. What he longed for, yearned for, the prize that kept him breathing and living long past whatever cases strove to expire him. But he hadn’t thought that he’d get it quite like this. </p><p>Gavin currently sat next to him on the couch, his head lolling on Nines’ shoulder as the tv flickered in blue and orange in front of them. And Gavin’s wife, Rachel, sat next to him, her arm curled over his lap. It was their first collective date. </p><p>“Would you like me to lower the volume?” Nines asked, nudging Gavin with the tip of his index finger. </p><p>“Huh? Why’sat?” Gavin jolted up, blinking furiously. </p><p>“Never mind.” Nines heard Rachel snort. “Are you sure you want to watch this, anyways?” Nines had put on the old horror film at Gavin’s behest, and with Rachel’s urging, but that didn’t erase the fact that Gavin didn’t exactly do well with horror. </p><p>“Uh huh!” Gavin sounded marginally more awake. “But uhh… we need some popcorn. I’ll be right back.” </p><p>Before Nines could offer to do it for him, Gavin sprang up, pecking Rachel on the cheek and ruffling Nines’ hair. </p><p>“Sometimes it feels like someone lit a rocket under his butt. I can barely contain him.”</p><p>‘Which is why you got me.’ Nines thought. His mechanical control of his emotions stopped him from frowning. “He’s quite the handful at work, too.” </p><p>“I’ll bet. Tina tells me loads, too.”</p><p>Nines winced. It made sense, of course. Rachel new Gavin from before Nines even existed, so it followed that she’d be on personable terms with Tina, given she was one of Gavin’s closest friends. Still, Nines had liked to think he had one connection to Gavin over Rachel. </p><p>Rachel pursed her lips. “Still, I’m sure it’s not half as interesting as what you’ve seen.” She looked like she wanted to reach out and pat his arm. Like this was a Pep talk and she was his life coach. Nines folded his hands safely into his lap. </p><p>“And I’m sure you have many interesting Gavin stories to tell, too.”</p><p>The corner of her lip crooked up. “You should have seen him when we were younger. Well, maybe not, actually.” She laughed.</p><p>“What’s so funny?” Gavin had arrived with the popcorn in hand, and two cokes plus a bottle of thirium shoved under his arms. </p><p>“Nothing, baby.”</p><p>“... Are you laughing at me?” </p><p>Rachel cackled. “Come on, sit down.” Her hand patted her lap. </p><p>“In a minute.” Gavin sat the popcorn on the table before turning the movie back on.  He dropped the bottle of thirium into Nines’ lap, Nines wincing at the contact. </p><p>Gavin spent the next hour and a half in Rachel’s lap, intermittently reaching over to bat at Nines. In a way, it was sickening, how Rachel fed him popcorn and Gavin rested his head on her chest. Enough so that Nines refused when Gavin tried to rest his legs against him. </p><p>By the time the movie was over, Nines had almost convinced himself to leave. </p><p>“That was fun.” Gavin yawned, bumping his head against Rachel’s. He peered over at Nines, searching with both his eyes, and a wayward foot stroking Nines’ thigh, for a response. </p><p>“It was.” Nines said. He held his arms stock still on his lap. </p><p>“You brought your pjs, right?” </p><p>Nines blushed blue. “Pajamas?”</p><p>“You’re staying over, right?” </p><p>Was he? “Sure.”</p><p>“You didn’t bring the pajamas I told you to, did you?” Gavin frowned. </p><p>“No, I-“ he had been far too excited with Gavin’s offer to remember the particulars. </p><p>“That’s ok, sweetie. I’m sure we have something that’ll fit you.” Rachel reached out, patting his arm once. Nines smiled. </p><p>The best clothes they had for Nines were Rachel’s old bike shorts plus one of Gavin’s Early in Transition hoodies that nearly swallowed Gavin and fit just a bit big on the android. He liked that the hoodie was soft and that it smelled like Gavin. </p><p>Gavin wore only an oversized t-shirt. Without his binder, he looked extra soft. Enough that Nines wanted to rub his face in his chest. And the peek of Gavin’s hairy cunt that Nines got every time the man jostled his legs had a certain way of completing the look. </p><p>He was everything Nines had wanted. </p><p>Nines day quietly at the edge of the bed, watching Gavin flop in the middle. His feet kicked out, nudging at Nines’ ass. </p><p>“What?” Nines smirked, running his index finger over Gavin’s sole. Gavin giggled. In that moment, Nines wanted to grab Gavin and squeeze him to his chest. </p><p>Gavin hid his face in Rachel’s side, grinning as Rachel’s fingers tangled in his hair. </p><p>Nines deflated. He considered getting up and leaving while they were occupied. It would be awkward the next morning when he’d have to explain himself, but he was sure Gavin would let go of it quickly.   </p><p>Before Nines could get up, Rachel grabbed his arm. Her hand was warm. </p><p>“That was some movie, wasn’t it?” She asked. </p><p>Nines nodded.</p><p>“It was very scary, right Gavin?” </p><p>Gavin looked up at her, pouting. “Maybe a little.”</p><p>“Why don’t you curl up with Nines then? I’m sure he’d love to take care of you while I get a glass of water.” </p><p>Before Gavin could say anything in protest, Rachel stood and left the room. She gave Nines a wink on her way out. </p><p>“It wasn’t that scary.” Gavin mumbled to himself. But he didn’t complain when Nines slid in behind him, clasping Gavin to his torso. His head fit perfectly under Nines’. </p><p>“I know, sweet one.” He murmured. Gavin’s hair smelled like roses in bloom. Most likely he had used Rachel’s shampoo, but Nines preferred to think it was a scent he had picked out on his own. “Is this alright?” </p><p>“No.”</p><p>Nines’ heart shattered. </p><p>“You gotta have a hand on the tiddy, too. Can’t let the boys feel unloved.”</p><p>And in that moment, it pieced itself back together. “Fucking Gavin.” Nines thought. He stifled a laugh. “I’d never want that for you. Being unloved is an awful feeling.” </p><p>“Mm.” Gavin murmured, pressing harder against his touch. He was so warm and soft and right in Nines’ arms. It wasn’t the date he had pictured, but it was nothing less than perfect.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>